Recueil de drabbles et autres récits en tous genres
by AliahMPS
Summary: Ces petits instants de la vie, insignifiants, joyeux ou même douloureux mais qui en disent parfois long sur ce que nous attendons vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon je sais, c'est de la triche, ce premier drabble est en fait un double drabble (je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter à cent mots... x). C'est pour marquer le coup, dira-t-on, car ça fait très longtemps que je ne poste pas :)_

_###_

Sa tête tournait légèrement, signe qu'elle avait un peu trop bu. Du bout du doigt, elle faisait tournoyer sur lui même le téléphone qui était posé sur la table, indécise. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, malgré toute les recherches qu'elle avait entreprises.

Elle l'avait déjà appelé des centaines de fois. Elle n'en dormait plus la nuit. Elle était exténuée.

Attrapant la bouteille posée devant elle, elle se resservit un verre de vin rouge, qu'elle s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres.

Si elle l'appelait maintenant, décrocherait-il ? Lui qui devinait tout et qui pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ne savait-il pas qu'elle avait besoin de lui ?

La main tremblante, elle composa son numéro, une fois de plus. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre alors qu'elle portait le téléphone à son oreille, et elle écouta chacun des bips en espérant que ce serait le dernier et qu'il répondrait enfin. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, de savoir qu'il allait bien. Alors elle attendit, patiemment, mais en perdant espoir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Puis elle tomba sur sa messagerie.

_###_


	2. Chapter 2

_ ### _

Elle lui manquait, il devait se l'avouer.

Il pensait être plus résistant. Ou tout simplement ne pas s'être autant attaché. Mais c'était le cas. C'était idiot. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre, mais il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

La tête contre la vitre de la cabine téléphonique, il hésita un instant avant de composer le numéro de son bureau. Il sourit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, à quelle serait sa réaction.

Le téléphone sonna, il attendit, mais personne ne répondait.

Déçu, il raccrocha. Elle était surement sur le terrain. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

_###_


	3. Chapter 3

_ ### _

Parfois, lorsque les bureaux du CBI étaient vides mais qu'elle était encore là, à remplir des formulaires en tous genres, Lisbon se laissait aller à observer son consultant, assoupi sur le canapé de son bureau.

Sous la faible lueur de sa lampe de bureau, ses boucles blondes brillaient et devenaient presque dorées. Il était emmitouflé dans sa couverture, la respiration lente, et paraissait plus serein que jamais.

Elle se demandait alors s'il le serait un jour vraiment et priait pour qu'on lui accorde enfin la paix qu'il méritait. Et secrètement, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait lui en apporter un peu elle aussi.

_###_


	4. Chapter 4

_ ### _

« Je ne sais plus si je peux vous faire confiance, Jane. »

La phrase était si tranchante qu'il eut l'impression qu'on lui arracha le cœur.

Elle se frotta le nez, cligna des yeux, au bord des larmes. Il fallait qu'elle se protège. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se mettre ainsi en danger pour lui, à se plier en quatre pour que rien ne lui arrive, sans rien recevoir en retour. Oh, elle avait son amitié, elle en était certaine, mais elle avait besoin de plus, et elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

_###_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ce n'est pas vraiment un drabble, mais bon... :)  
_

* * *

**When everything changes**

Elle avait perdu la tête. Elle n'y voyait pas d'autre explication.

Certes, c'était une envie qu'elle portait en elle, constamment ces derniers temps, mais fantasmer et agir sont deux choses bien différentes.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait agi, et maintenant elle n'avait pas les moyens de revenir en arrière. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

D'un regard, elle scanna son visage. Allait-il seulement réagir ? Il semblait étourdi, abasourdi et resta muré dans le silence. Après ce qui lui sembla être des siècles d'immobilité, il réagit enfin. Lentement, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

L'hésitation s'était envolée. Il l'embrassa franchement et elle ne put que répondre à son baiser, leurs lèvres se frôlant, se caressant, se cherchant. Une bouffée d'envie l'envahit, et elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que des papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort. Ses mains à lui attrapèrent ses hanches, passèrent sous son chemisier alors qu'il la plaquait au mur en lui arrachant un gémissement. Il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser, sa langue venant effleurer la sienne avec douceur.

Leur baiser était lent, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir malgré le désir qui les pressait. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, profitant des sensations que lui procurait ce geste. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, collant son corps contre le sien, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Ses doigts continuaient à explorer sa taille fine tout en détachant un à un les boutons de son haut.

« Jane », soupira-t-elle.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long se sa taille, frôlèrent sa poitrine, ses épaules, pour pouvoir faire tomber son chemisier. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers ses cuisses, lui imposant en quelque sorte d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner tandis qu'il dévorait toujours ses lèvres d'une passion incontrôlée.

Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il s'avança un peu plus, la coinçant davantage contre le mur.

Entre lui et le mur de son bureau.

« Jane, on ne… peut… pas… faire ça… ici », se rappela-t-elle alors qu'il parcourrait sa gorge de baisers.

Il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, emporté par le besoin de la sentir, de la caresser, de l'émerveiller. Sa peau était si douce, si tiède. Il voulait l'embrasser indéfiniment, la confondre de plaisir. Cette femme lui faisait tourner la tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et ne pouvait que se laisser emporter par cette sensation étourdissante.

« Patrick, s'il te plait… »

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses émeraudes magnifiques.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici », répéta-t-elle, le souffle haletant.

Puis soudain, il sembla réaliser.

Son visage se ferma, ses yeux se remplirent d'une lueur qu'elle ne su vraiment définir : tristesse, remord… Il semblait perdu, et d'un geste un peu brusque, il la reposa au sol.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je…Je n'aurai pas dû … Je suis vraiment désolé.»

Sur ces mots il sortit de son bureau au plus vite et d'un pas pressé, disparut au détour d'un couloir, sans même se retourner.

**###**

Il referma la porte du grenier et se tourna sur lui-même pour s'appuyer dessus, se laissant glisser contre elle jusqu'à s'affaler sur le sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui frisait l'hyperventilation. Il sentit l'air entrer et sortir de ses poumons à une vitesse affolante, et il lutta pour en reprendre le contrôle.

Sur ses lèvres, il pouvait encore sentir un léger goût de cannelle, mélangé à un arôme plus corsé qui ressemblait à du café.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à exploser.

Un sentiment de peur s'insinua lentement en lui lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire, à ce qu'il avait ressentit.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça à nouveau. Son cœur s'était éteint lorsqu'il avait perdu celui d'Angela.

Il s'était juré de n'aimer qu'elle et de venger sa mort trop précoce. Et celle de son petit ange aussi.

Non, son cœur ne devait plus battre pour personne d'autre.

**###**


End file.
